Join the Clan
So you want to join HetaliaClan! That's great! Just fill out the form below, and remember to make the cats based off of Hetalia characters. P.S.: If you want to, you can make non-canon characters. E.g.: Mexico, Fiji, Brazil, Greenland, etc. Name: Appearance: Personality: Rank: Family: History: Extras: Character it is based off of: Leave Your Cats Below Here Name:Germouser Appearance:Dark Gray tom with blue eyes Personality:A strict,soldier type,he often relies on manuals,he is a neat freak as well Rank:Medicine Cat Family:Brothers:Prussia and Austria History:TBA Extras:He is in a group with two other cats (Italy,and Japan,or whatever the people who RP them will call them),They call themselves the Axis Powers. Character he is based off of:Germany Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 04:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Me or another admin will add you cat in! :D Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 04:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Austria Rank: Loner, but wants to be a kittypet Appearance: Dark grey-blueish colored cat with a white face, paws & tip of his tail. His fur is longer at his chest and back of his head. He has an ahoge and a dark spot on his face. Even though he's not a kittypet, he wears a red and white horizontally striped ribbon around his neck. Personality: Austria is easygoing, though insists that he must not be seen in public after just having woken up due to his breed. He wants to be a kittypet, as he dislikes getting his paws dirty. History: N/A Family: Brothers: Prussia & Germouser Extras: N/A Character it is based off of: Austria Name: Prussia Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Untidy, longish-haired white cat with pink eyes and a scar over his right eye and left shoulder. He wears a ribbon that is black, red and gold, with the loose ends torn and ribbed. Personality: Prussia likes to fight, and has a 'world-sized' ego. He has an arrogant attitude, and would do anything in order to become strong. Despite this, he is already strong, though he is described to have no common sense whatsoever. He is never late for anything, and very methodical. Family: Brothers: Austria + Germouser History: Unknown Extras: N/A Character it is based off of: Prussia Name: Turkat Rank: Kittypet/loner Appearance: Brown tom with a really fluffy tail, two circles (one inside the other) on his left flank, and a paper bag on his head with two large eyeholes cut out with a smile drawn on it Personality: Lively, excessively vigorous, usually merry and friendly, yet he is determined to compete anytime with anyone (especially Greece) about the smallest things due to his somewhat stubborn nature. He can also be nosy from time to time. He is a show-off, and likes eating History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: N/A Character it is based off of: Turkey Name: Greekat Rank: Kittypet/loner Appearance: Long-furred grey and white tom with a grey shape on his flank. His front paws are white, his back paws are grey, and the rest of his body is grey as well, with the exception of his face, back, and half his tail down to the base. Personality: He is said to have a serious personality, but he often seems carefree and casual. He loves naps and is often seen sleeping, but even though it seems there is nothing in his head, he has a love for philosophy and history, and thinks about all sorts of things. History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: He has a rivalry with Turkat Character it is based off of: Greece Name: China Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Black tom with dark amber-brown eyes and a long patch of fur on the back of his head. Personality: Cheerful, likes to eat and puts food first before anything, hates losing and is kinda patronizing, likes cute things, artistic, and sometimes slips into bouts of melancholy. History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: N/A Character it is based off of: China Name: Lovino Rank: kittypet Appearance: dark tan tom with dark brown spots on his head, back and tail and brown eyes Personality: prickly, tsundere, kinda unpredictable, dislikes France, and seems to be a crybaby. argues with Itabby a lot. History: N/A Family: Brother: Itabby Extras: N/A Character it is based off of: Romano/Lovino/South Italy Name: UK Rank: kittypet Appearance: England is a white cat with a large patch of orange fur extending over much of the left side of his face, over his left hind leg or his lower back, and over most of his tail, with bent ears. He wears a red collar, and has thick eyebrows (seriously). Personality: He is fanciful, blunt, and used to be a rogue. He claims to be polite, however he is cynical, sharp-tongued and prone to rough speech. He is said to be delusional because of his strong belief in magic, spirits, fairies, and other fantasy creatures, and has the ability to perform magic, such as spells and curses, as well as being able to communicate with supernatural beings. He also happens to have fantasy friends, such as a flying bunny and various other random stuff. He appears to be sharp-witted and surprisingly creative, although he seems to have rather bad luck. He is rarely afraid of anything, and is rather interested in scary stories. He is also very stubborn and strong-willed, and does not easily succumb to stress or pressure. He is shown to be startlingly mature at times, and is very friendly with young or cute people and magical creatures. He also has a quite strong sense of responsibility. Even so, England is pretty distant and prefers to work alone. He hates France, and dislikes Americat. He keeps insisting everyone call him 'England'. History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: He can see fantasy creatures (causing other cats to think he's delusional) Character it is based off of: England/Britain/UK Name: France Rank: Kittypet Appearance: long-haired tom with wavy pale fur Personality: He likes to say that he's England's big brother, and was once a good fighter, but decided he liked annoying England more, so he stuck to that (and his battle skills weakened somewhat). France actually seems to be rather responsible and sometimes appropriately fits his "big brother" role. History: N/A Family: Uncertain Extras: N/A Character it is based off of: France Name: Caneko Rank: Kittypet Appearance: White tom with blue/violet eyes, a spirally white curl on his head and a red and white ribbon around his neck. Personality: Shy, soft-spoken, is easily overlooked, it's hard to notice him, calm, dislikes violence, and timid. He is a good tactician. History: He came with Americat while following Russiacat and Itabby (somehow) Family: Americat is his brother Extras: He's friends with a tiny white bear that hides in his fur Character it is based off of: Canada Name: Americat Rank: Kittypet Appearance: White tom with a brown neckruff. Personality: Hyper, friendly, likes eating, kinda overbearing and a bunch of other stuff. History: He came with Caneko, following Russiacat and Itabby. Family: Caneko is his brother Extras: TBA Character it is based off of: America Name: Itabby Rank: Kittypet (same as Russia) Appearance: Italy Cat is a white cat with brown patches of fur on his head, left leg, back, and tail, nearly always closed eyes (though when they're open, they're usually a warm honey-golden colour, unless he's in his 2P mode; then, his eyes are scarlet), and a curl on the left side of his head. Personality: He is very playful, and likes making friends, but sometimes he switches over to his 2P! self, who's darker in both personality and deed. History:N/A Family: He has a brother called Romano Extras:He is very loyal, though for some reason likes flirting. Character it is based off of: Feliciano/North Italy/Veneziano Name: Russia Rank: loner/wandering kittypet Appearance: very fluffy (not fat) brown tom with dark eyes and white neck-fur Personality: Innocent, wants everyone to be friends, clumsy, dislikes strife and happy-go-lucky. History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: He can make anyone like him. Character it is based off of: Russia Name: Norway Appearance: Norway is white with very long fur, some of it held in a ponytail over his left eye, and the same floating curl as Norway. He wears a Norwegian flag ribbon around his neck. It is likely he can see magical creatures as Norway can, as he was drawn looking at a fairy. Personality: Norway is vaguely reclusive from the everyday world, and has the ability to see and interact with various supernatural creatures. He is friends with UK, and the rest of the Nordics (Iceland, Dancat, Finland, Sweden) though dislikes Dancat. Rank: Kittypet Family: Brother: Iceland History: N/A Extras: He's one of the Nordics Character it is based off of: Norway Name: New Zeacat Appearance: White tom with two ram-like curls on either side of his head, green eyes and a red collar with a bell. Personality: Cheerful, has a good relationship with UK & England, has numerous tiny sheep. Rank: Kittypet Family: Guardian: England and/or UK, Brother(s): Australia (or whatever), Americat, America, etc. History: N/A Extras: He has a lot of tiny sheep :3 Character it is based off of: New Zealand Name: Switzerland Appearance: Brown and white tom with a red collar with a small cross hanging off it. Personality: Neutral, recluse, a strong fighter, hates outsiders, also a mercenary. Has a soft spot for Liechtenstein and is extremely protective of her. Rank: Loner/mercenary Family: Adopted sister: Liechtenstein History: N/A Extras: He has a tiny goat. Character it is based off of: Switzerland Name: Iceland Appearance: Small, white tom with a grey spot over his eye and an Icelandic flag for a ribbon. Personality: Relatively cool and composed, modest. He's very fond of licorice. Rank: Kittypet Family: Brother: Norway History: N/A Extras: He has a pet puffin, and is one of the Nordics. Character it is based off of: Iceland Name: Dancat Appearance: Dancat is a long-furred white cat with dark gold patches on the top of most of his tail, presumably around his entire middle from behind his front legs to about his haunches, atop his head unevenly, covering his left ear and much of that side of his head, but not appearing to be so full on the right, and under his head on the right side. The fur at the top of his head resembles a lion's mane. He appears to have somewhat prominent eyebrows and wears a Danish flag ribbon around his neck. Personality: Humourous, stubborn, doesn't listen very well to others, controlling, bossy, and demanding, to the point where it is hard to get along with him. He is carefree and a hard worker. Rank: Kittypet Family: N/A History: N/A Extras: He's one of the Nordics Character it is based off of: Denmark Name: Sweden Appearance: Dark-colored cat with longer, white fur over his chest. He wears a Swedish flag ribbon around his neck, though his is longer than the others' and is torn or ribbed at the ends. He has marks under his eyes, like glasses. Personality: Sweden is very strong, calm, laconic, intimidating, and shy. Rank: Kittypet Family: Adopted son: Sealand (or whatever) History: N/A Extras: He's one of the Nordics. Character it is based off of: Sweden Name: Finland Appearance: Finland is a somewhat fluffy light brown cat with white paws and white at the tip of his tail, as well as at the top of his head. The white fur covers half of his right eve and goes up roundly, before sharply turning down far over his left eye, also in a somewhat round shape, forming a peak-like shape with the brown fur. His ribbon resembles a Finnish flag. Personality:Simplistic, gentle, honest, calm, serious and hard-working. He's very talkative, especially around Sweden, thinking up jokes to lighten the atmosphere, however he is actually a quiet individual. Rank: Kittypet Family: N/A History: N/A Extras: He's one of the Nordics, and used to be one of the Baltics as well. He's friends with his owner's small white dog. Character it is based off of: Finland Name: Estonia Appearance: Black and white tom with blue eyes and glasses. Personality: He is intelligent, clever, and friendly. Rank: Kittypet Family: N/A History: N/A Extras: One of the Baltics, and has numerous mochis. Character it is based off of: Estonia Name: Lithuania Appearance: Brown tom with a white neck-ruff, tailtip, paws and ears. Personality: He is easy to take advantage of, good at making strategies and the type of person who will welcome one into his heart once he knows the person. He also tends to depress himself so much that he gets a stomachache, and generally has a weak stomach. Rank: Kittypet Family: N/A History: N/A Extras: One of the Baltics Character it is based off of: Lithuania Name: Latvia Appearance: Small white tom with dark violet-blue eyes Personality: A withdrawn crybaby due to the series of unfortunate events he's experienced in life. He loves poetry, and is a "hidden genius" who manages to do things that seem impossible. Rank: Kittypet Family: N/A History: N/A Extras: Part of the Baltic three. Character it is based off of: Latvia Name:Australia Appearance: White tom with a brown stripe from his tailtip up to his forehead, brown paws, and a hat (XD). Personality: Courageous regardless of the environment, brotherly, likes competing with New Zeacat. Rank: Kittypet Family: Brother: New Zeacat History: N/A Extras: He has a small koala Character it is based off of: Australia Name: Hong Kong (Hong) Appearance: White tom with a dark brown face, tailtip, paws, and ears and dark eyes. He wears a red ribbon around his neck Personality: Hard to tell what's really on his mind and afraid of the dark. Rank: Kittypet Family: History: Extras: He likes fireworks and playing with firecrackers. Character it is based off of: Hong Kong Yep, that's all mine... Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted~ Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name:Sealandpaw Appearance:Young cream tom with sparkly blue eyes :3 (SPAAAAAARKLY) Personality:He's a bit of an outcast, and he's too young to do a lot of things. Rank:Apprentice Family:None History:clan-born Extras:he wears an awesome weird sailor hat :3 Character it is based off of:Can you really not guess...? Name:Liechtensteinpaw Appearance:adorable pretty cream shorthair she-cat with big green eyes Personality:Sweet and kind Rank:apprentice Family:Older brother, Switzerlandheart (I'll make him later) History:clan-born Extras:She wears bright blue bows on her ears Character it is based off of:Can you really not guess? 18:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Approved whoot 02:43, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Vietnam Apperance: Tall brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, white paws and white tail-tip Personality: Kind, smart, is intrested in battle. Rank: Warrior Family: N/A History: Clanborn Extras: She has a red ribbon tied around her back right paw. Character it is based off: Vietnam Name: Poland Appearance: Cream tom with white spots on his head, blue eyes. Personality: Shy, can be angered easily, but otherwise nice. Hard-working Rank: Apprentice Family; N/A History: Clanborn Extras: Wears a back glove on one of his front paws. Character it is based off: Poland Name: South Korea Appearance: Black-and-white tom, green eyes Personality: Calm. laid-back, can be very energetic at times. Rank: Warrior Family: Brother: North Korea History: Came to the Clan in search of help, worrying his brother might hurt him. Extras: Has a scar in his flank. Character is it based off: South Korea Name: Belgium Apperance: Dark ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Cheerful, bouncy, friendly Rank: Medicine cat apprentice Family: N/A History: Clanborn Extras: She has a black, yellow, red bow ribbon going around one of her ears Character it is based off: Belgium Name: Ukraine Appearance: Tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes Personality: Warm-hearted, kind, courageous. Rank: Apprentice Family: N/A History: Clanborn Extras: Her eyes' color can go darker at night. Character it is based off: Ukraine Name: Greenland Apperance: Small white tom, gray splotches Personality: Cautious, is intrested in hunting, shy, prefers being alone rather than with others Rank: Warrior Family: N/A History: Found the Clan, and pleaded to join in as he deemed it as safe Extras: He has dark gray fluff around his neck. Character it is based off: Greenland, though there is no official Greenland Hetalia character 20:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Me or another admin will add your cat in! :D Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Name: Japaneko Appearance: Black tom with a white chest, paws, and brown eyes Personality: Quiet, serious, hard-working and takes some time to adjust to other people. Rank: Warrior Family: N/A History: He used to be a kittypet Extras: N/a Character it is based off: Japan ^-^ 21:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan Category:Clan Category:Community Category:Cats Category:Nekotalia